


La dicotomía de las relaciones

by Choi_Lee



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, f(x)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, TaeMin mature, Top Lee Taemin, versatile
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choi_Lee/pseuds/Choi_Lee
Summary: Firmar un acta de divorcio a los cuarenta no era algo que Lee TaeMin esperaba. Prácticamente en la mitad de la vida, TaeMin debe empezar nuevamente a reorganizarse; principalmente debe encontrar un lugar donde vivir.  Ahí es donde Choi MinHo aparece en su vida, con miradas nada disimuladas de las cuales TaeMin no esta dispuesto a corresponder.Choi MinHo se gana la vida como agente inmobiliario, no solo proporciona a sus clientes ayuda para buscar magníficas casas, si no que en el proceso muchas veces da su oído escuchando los problemas de estos. En una de aquella búsquedas Lee TaeMin viene a parar con él. Un hombre divorciado y completamente hermoso que lo tiene con corazones en los ojos.MinHo no cree en el amor a primera vista, pero si cree en la atracción a primera vista y aquello fue lo que sucedió cuando vio a Lee TaeMin.¿El problema? TaeMin era heterosexual.🌱 TaeHo - 2Min.🌱 Romance, intento de comedia, nada de drama.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Taemin, Jung Soojung | Krystal & Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 2





	1. Uno

— Entonces ¿eso es todo?

La tinta negra quedó impresa en la hoja blanca como en las siguientes en que la pluma costosa trazo con rapidez. Uno de los hombres con gafas que estaba parado al lado de un escritorio negó con la cabeza.

— Sí señor, eso es todo.

— ¿Oficialmente estoy divorciado?

— Legalmente esta divorciado, señor Lee.

Meciendo ligeramente la cabeza, una sonrisa brotó de los labios de TaeMin. Giro el rostro hacia el gran ventanal pulcro y resplandeciente admirando la vista espectacular del estudio del Dr. Kwon. Se podía apreciar los rascacielos de Seúl junto al manto celeste que cubría el cielo de la gran ciudad. Ni siquiera una mancha blanca, al parecer el verano sería así, celeste, mucho sol y calor.

TaeMin se levantó cerrando la pluma con la cual había firmado los papeles de divorcio, la guardó dentro del maletín estrechando luego la mano de su abogado y al asistente de este. Estaba más que contento con la disposición del abogado Kwon; gracias él, el divorcio había sido un éxito. Ateniendo cada reclamo de su ahora ex esposa.

Suspiro aflojando los hombros, el peso se había ido, ahora ya no tenía porque seguir soportando las demandas de Chungha. Y no era que ellos tenían una mala relación, Chungha solo se había dedicado a reclamar lo que le respondía ¿cómo lo había llamado ella? _Una pensión digna por haber soportado a un imbécil._

Dios, TaeMin no sabía a qué se refería con lo de _imbécil_ y ella no daba detalles.

Pero ahora todo estaba dicho, Chungha tenía su pensión, los bienes fueron divididos y ya no respondía a ningún reclamo del cual no estaba interesado en escuchar, siquiera entender.

— Nos estamos viendo, señor Lee. Que tenga una buena tarde.

Los dos abogados se despidieron de él, Kwon lo acompañó a la puerta estrechandole la mano nuevamente. Conocía al abogado hacía un tiempo. Trabajaba para él encargándose de cualquier papeleo legal que necesitaba. Había contratado la firma del hombre cuando se dedicó a crear su propia compañía. Ahora era uno de los socios de Lee&Kim, una de las firmas de arquitectura más importante del mercado, un logro que costó un largo sacrificio de sudor junto a sus queridos amigos y asociados.

El ascensor al que se había subido, descendió abriendo las puertas en la planta baja. El vestíbulo inundado de gente lo recibió, paso a través de la multitud saliendo del edificio. La ventisca caliente del verano golpeó su rostro. TaeMin se quejó haciendo una mueca, era un horror tener que usar traje, corbata y zapatos de vestir en pleno verano ¿pero qué más daba? No se podía trabajar en pantalones cortos o zapatillas de lona. 

Si llegaba a su auto podría meterse y encender el aire acondicionado. Con pasos ligeros, rebusco en el bolsillo de su pantalón las llaves. Tomándolas, camino dos cuadras en busca de su automóvil, cuando lo encontró desactivo la alarma metiéndose en el. Se sacó la chaqueta quedándose únicamente con la camisa, la cual se la arremangó hasta los antebrazos, estiró la corbata desajustada y respiro encendiendo el motor.

El aire acondicionado fue encendido y TaeMin respiró.

Eran pasada las tres de la tarde, se había tomado aquella tarde libre para organizar su nueva vida. Pasar por las oficinas del abogado y visitar al agente inmobiliario. Actualmente se encontraba viviendo en un hotel, una semana había pasado desde que dejó finalmente la casa y no queriendo molestar a nadie decidió instalarse momentáneamente en un hotel. En ese transcurso de tiempo solicitó ayuda a una agencia inmobiliaria para que lo ayudara en la búsqueda de algunas propiedades. Aquella tarde tendría una cita con el agente, la primera y esperaba que no fueran muchas. Aunque los beneficios de estar en un hotel eran cómodos, necesitaba privacidad y su propio lugar. La mayoría de sus pertenecías aún estaban en la casa que había compartido con Chungha, por lo que debía estar yendo y viniendo cuando necesitaba cosas específicas.

La cita con el agente seria a las cinco en punto en _Green Space_ , un reconocido café del centro. Si se apresuraba tendría tiempo suficiente para llegar al hotel, ducharse y estar lo más pronto posible en el café.

Con aquello en su cabeza se puso en marcha, al no ser una hora pico el tráfico de la ciudad fue bueno con él, no necesitaba ni una clase de embotellamiento con el tiempo justo.

En el hotel paso rápido por el vestíbulo, la camisa sudorosa se pegaba a su cuerpo y TaeMin odiaba estar empapado de sudor. Amaba el verano, era una de sus estaciones favoritas, después de los inviernos fríos congelándose a causa de la nieve, el sol y el calor siempre eran agradable. Lo malo era la parte del sudor a causa de esos costosos trajes de oficinas, maldita sea, odiaba las etiquetas de vestimenta.

De su maletín sacó la tarjeta deslizándola por la puerta, esta se abrió y se metió tirando el portafolio en uno de los sillones de la habitación. Empezando a desabrocharse la camisa, su teléfono móvil sonó alertandolo de un mensaje.

**_Señor Lee, soy Choi MinHo. Quería confirmar la cita de esta tarde en el Green Space._ **

TaeMin confirmo la cita con un corto mensaje, deslizo la pantalla táctil revisando los otros mensajes, abrió el siguiente en la lista sonriendo; era Chungha.

**_El abogado ya me aviso ¡Felizmente divorciados, cariño! Debemos festejar ¿el viernes? ;)_ **

TaeMin rodó los ojos riendo entre dientes. Ellos no tenían una mala relación y el divorcio fue algo de mutuo acuerdo, no haria ningun mal festejar. Encogiéndose de hombros, dejó el móvil a un lado quitándose la camisa.

Entonces respondió: _**Para acabar de divorciarte estas muy feliz, querida. Viernes está bien, deberíamos invitar a krys.**_

Echándole un vistazo a la hora, se metió en la ducha sin perder demasiado tiempo. El agua fresca golpeando su cuerpo fue una delicia, una ducha refrescante después de un caluroso día siempre era agradable. Se lavó en todas las partes que debía higienizar y su cabello. Deseaba encontrar una casa rápido, sabía que no sería tan sencillo. Era arquitecto y como tal también tenía influencia en el ambiente inmobiliario, era más que consciente de la demanda de la temporada de verano ¿acaso todo el mundo quería mudarse en esta época del año? Aparte que encontrar en una casa por la zona sería difícil y costosa. TaeMin no tenía intenciones de mudarse a un complejo de apartamentos, quería una casa y no tener vecinos. Pero más que nada quería una casa que no necesitara de muchas reformas, claramente haría algunas para su propio gusto, pero deseaba que fueran mínimas. La edad le estaba alcanzando y quería hacer lo menos posible, solo disfrutar de su vida sin demasiadas complicaciones.

Salió de la ducha envuelto en una toalla, del armario escogió una remera de franela blanca junto a un par de jeans celestes, lo más práctico posible. Secándose, se vistió colocándose un par de calcetines y zapatillas de lona. Cuando no estaba metido en aquellos trajes, le gustaba vestirse lo más casual posible.

Reviso la hora, si salía de prisa llegaría a tiempo a la cita. La impuntualidad era algo que no le agradaba demasiado. Si lo citaban a una hora programa ¿por qué llegar tarde? Le parecía una falta de respeto al tiempo ajeno. Tomó la billetera olvidada en su chaqueta de trabajo, llaves y el teléfono móvil, metió todo en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y salió disparado no sin antes colocarse algo de colonia.

Un hombre que olía bien, era un hombre exitoso.

El viaje en auto a Green Space fue agradable, el embotellamiento empezaba a circular por la zona. Pero para su suerte pudo tomar las rutas correctas y evitar estar varado en cualquier lugar. Se estaciono a dos calles arriba y salió. Llevaba gafas de sol que lo protegieron del sol infernal. Revisando la hora en el reloj de pulsera, caminó con pasos tranquilos. Tenía algo de tiempo de sobra, su teléfono vibró y lo saco deslizando el bloqueo de pantalla.

_**¡Krys dice que irá! Te veo el viernes, cariño.** _

Respondió con un emoji al texto de Chunga y abrió el mensaje de su amiga, Sulli.

**_¿Cómo ha ido todo? ¡Háblame y salgamos!_ **

**_Todo fue bien, Sulli. Oficialmente divorciado ¿a dónde quieres ir? ¿Cenamos hoy?_ **

Guardó el teléfono móvil empujando la puerta de vidrio de Green Space. El aroma a café golpeó su nariz haciéndole agua la boca. El café era popular por las exquisiteces orgánicas que vendían y no era de extrañar el flujo de gente que había en el interior. Según el mensaje del señor Choi, estaría en una cabina en el ala del segundo piso, llevaría una camisa roja lo cual sería fácil de buscar entre la multitud.

Se dirigió al segundo piso donde no estaba tan atestado como el primer piso, se sacó las gafas de sol escaneando el lugar y ahí estaba en una esquina un joven con una camisa roja por demás llamativa. TaeMin se encaminó a la cabina alzando una ceja bastante sorprendido al ver un hombre joven. Bien, él no era un tipo que estereotipaba las profesiones, pero si debía aceptar que no espera a un veinteañero como su agente.

— ¿Choi MinHo? —Pregunto situándose a un lado de la mesa redonda con sillones.

— ¿Lee TaeMin?

— Ese mismo.

— Entonces, busca al Choi MinHo correcto.

Choi MinHo se paró ofreciéndole la mano en un apretón, TaeMin escaneo al tipo bastante sorprendido.

.

_Oh, Dios. El tipo parado frente suyo era sexy como el infierno ¿y ese aroma que desprendía de él?_

Ese fue el primer pensamiento que recorrió la mente de MinHo al estrechar la mano de Lee TaeMin, su cita de trabajo para aquella tarde.

Agradecía a todos los cielos de que el señor Jung se hubiera enfermado, MinHo le deseaba una pronta recuperación, claro está. Pero agradecía que el último cliente que había recibido hubiera pasado a sus manos. Soltado la mano de TaeMin se sentó nuevamente en su asiento cruzando las piernas, llevándose el talón a la rodilla para estar más cómodo.

— ¿Quiere beber algo, señor Lee?

— Uhm, un café y algún pastel estaría bien.

MinHo presiono el botón de llamado que una de las camareras le había otorgado cuando se sentó en la mesa, MinHo ya había ordenado. El hambre fue más fuerte que él y decidió comer antes de empezar a hablar y hablar sobre trabajo.

Esperando a que TaeMin se acomodara, le echó un rápido vistazo. Entendía que TaeMin era un reconocido arquitecto, su jefe que había dicho que fuera amable y servicial, era un cliente con quien la compañía había trabajo con anterioridad, pero estaba vez TaeMin buscaba una casa para él mismo.

Bien, cuando le dijeron que era un arquitecto de elite algo así como la clase alta de la ciudad, esperaba encontrarse con un viejo estirado ¿pero el Lee TaeMin que tenía enfrente de él? Maldición. No cuadraba con ninguna imagen de la cual había establecido en su imaginación.

Primero que estaba vestido tan informal como cualquier hombre, MinHo se había imaginado a un tipo enfundado en un traje costoso listo para una reunión de negocios. Pero no, TaeMin llevaba una remera blanca que acentuaba su pecho y su cuerpo, y solo unos jeans con zapatillas de lona. Su cabello negro estaba algo húmedo y que alguien le traiga el oxígeno, _por favor_. Indicios de cabellos plata resaltaban en las raíces del hombre, en las patillas y en las sienes.

Y mierda, un hombre con algunas canas era caliente.

Tuvo que reprimir el suspiro que quería soltar, aquello era una puta debilidad. MinHo se recordó que el hombre sentado frente suyo era un cliente. Un cliente importante con el cual debía ser responsable. No podía coquetear con el hombre, aparte su radar gay no había saltado en ningún momento.

Y no, no debía pensar en su estúpido radar gay.

— Mi jefe me informó que esta buscando una casa, señor Lee ¿busca algo en específico? ¿Un presupuesto?

Un punto para él, su voz salió estable y no como una gelatina.

— No tengo un presupuesto. Pero busco una zona tranquila, no importa que este alejada de la ciudad.

— Bien ¿cómo le gustaría que fuera? Me han dicho que usted es arquitecto.

— Oh, sí. Pero no será demasiado quisquilloso al respecto. — TaeMin sonrió relajado. — Algo privado, que no tenga muchos colores oscuros. Tal vez un jardín, dos habitaciones y una de invitados, un garaje. Y, eso serían las especificaciones que tendría.

Mientras MinHo escribía las anotaciones en su libreta, la camarera se acercó a ellos. TaeMin ordenó y la joven le preguntó si se le ofrecía algo más. MinHo negó, no quería hacer algo estúpido como echarse el café encima. Por el rabillo del ojo observo a TaeMin que parecía apreciar la decoración. Cuando el hombre había sonreído unas ligeras líneas de arruga habían decorado las esquinas de sus ojos ¿cuántos años tendría? Se veía joven, pero los indicios de la edad estaban ahí en su rostro y sus cabellos. Pero a pesar de las canas y alguna que otra línea de arruga, TaeMin se veía bien. _Más que bien._

Si la situación fuera diferente, si hubiera chocado con TaeMin en algún bar, MinHo hubiera hecho contacto con él ¿por qué no? Siempre había tenido un gusto distintivo por los hombres mayores, no importaba la edad siempre y cuando no superaran los cincuenta. Le gustaba la compañía de un hombre maduro y experimentado. Lo malo era que la mayoría de los tipos estaban metidos en el closet, y aunque MinHo no le importaba las aventuras de una noche, no era lo que buscaba.

No ahora que tenía a SunHee.

Así que con eso en mente descarto cualquier loca fantasía.

— Tenemos algunas propiedades en nuestro poder como las que está buscando, señor Lee. Están cerca de la zona, pero no lo suficientemente cerca del centro de la ciudad.

— Eso me parece bien, estoy buscando algo de tranquilidad.

MinHo asintió observando al hombre frente suyo, TaeMin sonrió con amabilidad mientras hablaba. MinHo se concentró en lo que decía y en no quedarse mirando al hombre como un bobo.

Dios ¿de dónde había salido este tipo? Era guapo como el demonio, y tenía un cuerpo espectacular que se podía apreciar a través de aquellas prendas. Se notaba que TaeMin no tenía músculos en exceso, pero sus hombros eran anchos y sus bíceps se ajustaban en las mangas de la remera de mangas cortas. TaeMin era delgado, y alto ¿y su rostro? Joder, era guapo, demasiado para su propio bien.

— Podemos concretar una cita ¿le parece? ¿tiene algún día en específico?

— No, trabajo hasta las cinco. Pero puede permitirme salir antes de horario.

— Bueno. Hoy es lunes, tal vez el —MinHo abrió su agenda echándole un vistazo a las otras citas que tenía— ¿Miércoles? ¿Cuatro de la tarde?

— Me parece perfecto.

TaeMin asintió y su teléfono empezó a sonar. Primero lo ignoro dejando que la llamada se perdiera, luego cuando volvió a sonar y esta vez se disculpó atendiendo.

— Krys, cariño. Estoy algo ocupado en este momento.

No tenia idea de con quien estaba hablando, pero por la sonrisa que había aparecido en el rostro del hombre, le gustaba aquella persona.

— Cenare con Sulli esta noche ¿quieres venir?

TaeMin se rió entre dientes repasando los dedos por su cabellera negra, sus cabellos se desordenaron un poco pero parecía no importarle, MinHo se mordió el labio y apretó las piernas removiéndose en el sillón de la cabina.

Dios, no era posible que perdiera la cabeza de abajo solo por un hombre guapo. Al parecer la sequía en su vida sexual empezaba a pasarle factura.

— Esta bien, cariño. Te veré esta noche, no te pongas tan guapa. Esta bien, no me grites. Ponte tan bella como eres, besos.

La llamada finalizo y TaeMin le pidió disculpas. MinHo negó concretando la cita para el miércoles. Las fantasías en su cabeza explotaron al darse cuenta que TaeMin se vería aquella misma noche con una mujer.

_Claro, hombre. Todo grita hetero, idiota._

— Entonces... ¿miércoles a las cuatro?

— Si no hay ningún inconveniente, nos veremos ese día, señor Lee.

TaeMin bebió lo que quedaba de su café y se despidió con un apretón de manos, lo observó colocarse los anteojos y bajar por las escaleras. Hetero o no, MinHo se deleitó repasando sus ojos por aquel cuerpo delgado que se iba. Luego suspiró recostandose en el sillón con los ojos cerrados.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo con un hombre? ¿Dos años? Dios, eso era demasiado tiempo para cualquier ser humano. Pero a pesar que deseaba la compañía de un cuerpo apretado al suyo las cosas eran complicadas para él.

MinHo se golpeó las mejillas despabilando las ideas, debía dejar de pensar en aquel hombre llamado Lee TaeMin y concentrarse en las cosas importante. Aparte no tenía oportunidad con un hetero. Su radar no se activó en ningún momento, no se percató de ninguna mirada fuera de lugar proveniente de TaeMin y esta noche vería a una mujer o dos mujeres, no lo sabía.

— ¿Qué pasa con esa cara?

Jong In, se sentó frente suyo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¿Qué no te acuerdas? Dijiste que necesitabas ayuda con SunHee y me invitaste ¿dónde tienes la cabeza?

Cierto, la cosa de SunHee. MinHo agito la cabeza sin darle mucha importancia a su pérdida de memoria, guardo las cosas en su mochila de trabajo y haciendo una seña a Jong In salió del café.

— Hoy vi al hombre más espectacular de todo Corea y a que no adivinas.

Su mejor amigo Jon In alzó una ceja encogiéndose de hombros sin dar una palabra, pero con la expresión de: _suelta lo que tienes imbécil._

— Hetero.

La risa no se hizo esperar, MinHo rodó los ojos dándole un puñetazo en el hombro.

— Hey, tú te fijas en tipos rectos ¿y me golpeas? Hombre, tu radar es una mierda.

Y lo era, MinHo no podía oler a los de su tipo, la única forma de la que se daba cuenta es si lo miraban con demasiado interés. De lo contrario no sabía sobre las sutilezas.

— ¿Y entonces qué pasó?

— Nada, es un cliente. Busca una casa, y creo que tiene novia. Porque no vi ningún anillo en su dedo.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes que tiene novia?

MinHo se encogió de hombros explicando que TaeMin había recibido una llamada, y que se encontraría con dos mujeres. Jong In lo llamo entrometido por escuchar llamadas ajenas, y él se defendió diciendo que respondió la llamada TaeMin frente a él, que no era su culpa haber parado la oreja. Subiéndose en su auto, espero a que jong In se abrochara el cinturón, debía ir a la mueblería a recoger el pedido que había encargado hacía un mes aproximadamente.

— El miércoles tendremos otra cita para ver una casa.

— Amigo, si no tienes oportunidad piensa con la cabeza de arriba y no la de abajo ¿ok?

Por supuesto que pensaría con sus neuronas y no con su pene ¿acaso Jong In creía que era idiota?

Está bien, tal vez no era el más despierto cuando se trataba de hombre, pero incluso hasta MinHo sabía lo malo de interesarse en un heterosexual. 


	2. Dos

El aroma del tteokbokki inundaba la pequeña sala haciendo su estómago gruñir. MinHo revisó la hora que marcaba el microondas percatándose de que su padre estaría arribando en cualquier momento con SunHee justo para la hora de la cena.

Desde el otro extremo del departamento, escuchaba como Jong In golpeaba la madera del mueble que habían ido a recoger aquella tarde. Cubrió la cacerola con la tapa para que la comida terminase de cocerse y se limpió las manos con el trapo de la cocina dirigiendo sus pasos a la habitación de la _pequeña problemas._

— Hey ¿necesitas ayuda?

— Nop, eso fue lo último ¿qué preparaste? Me muero de hambre.

Jong In quien estaba arrodillado sobre el suelo, se reincorporó limpiándose las manos sobre los tejanos, una sonrisa vislumbraba su pequeño rostro totalmente satisfecho con su trabajo.

— Entonces... ¿qué dices?

— Nada mal. —MinHo entró por completo a la pequeña habitación lila asintiendo—. A SunHee le gustara, viene pidiéndola desde la navidad pasada.

— Amigo —la mano de Jong In le palmeo la espalda parándose a su lado—. Esa chica lo va a amar.

Lo haría. MinHo guardó cada peso extra que ganaba para comprar la cocina de madera ahora armada en su totalidad, cada pieza de madera perfectamente incrustada con sus colores brillantes reluciendo en la esquina donde su amigo la había posicionado.

— Me merezco una cena como los reyes.

— Sí, Jong In. Solo que esta es una cena de personas normales, y no de sangre azul.

MinHo viro los ojos devolviéndole la palmada en la espalda a su amigo, Jong In se dirigió al baño y él volvió a la cocina para terminar de colocar los utensilios en la mesa. Sonrió mientras retiraba los individuales del armario, ya se imaginaba la emoción de SunHee, podía sentir en los huesos cada gramo de emoción que ella emitía cada vez que se encontraba demasiado feliz.

— ¿Preparo té o ya tienes? —la voz de Jong In llegó de improvisto cuando entro a la cocina. — O puedo ir a comprar a la tienda.

— Nop, pon el agua para el té. Papá y SunHee están por llegar.

— Hace tiempo que no veo al viejo.

— Si lo llamas viejo te juro que te golpeara.

MinHo bromeo dejando una canasta con el pan sobre el centro de la mesa, cuando se volvía hacia la cocina el timbre resonó dando aviso a la llegada de las personas a la cuales estaba esperando. Se desató el delantal que lo cubría mientras se encaminaba a la puerta de entrada del departamento. Abrió la puerta y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decir alguna cosa cuando unos pequeños brazos saltaron a sus piernas abrazándolo. MinHo sonrió agachándose para recoger a la pequeña hormiga que saltaba estirando sus brazos.

— ¡Papá! ¡El abuelo nos compró helado! —SunHee con la energía avasallante que la caracterizaba agitó los brazos expresando abiertamente cada cosa que había realizado aquel día—. Fuimos al parque ¡y me subí al carrusel! El abuelo dijo que si dábamos muchas vueltas íbamos a marearnos, así que solo dimos tres vueltas, así. — Ella señalo con sus pequeños dedos el números tres haciendo énfasis.

— Hola a ti también, veo que estas muy emocionada hoy.

Su padre, el señor Choi, entró primero riéndose de todas aquellas palabras que la pequeña soltaba una tras otra, a veces MinHo se preguntaba cómo podía hablar con aquella velocidad, incluso parecía que SunHee no alcanzaba a respirar; pero lo hacía, ella solo hablaba y hablaba sin cesar un segundo. Su hija de cinco años tenía mucho para decir.

— Hola, papá. —MinHo saludó a su padre quien le dio un apretón en el hombro negando con la cabeza, el hombre de antemano sabía que si SunHee hablaba debía darle el espacio a ella, luego habría tiempo para los saludos—. Así que el abuelo y tú se divirtieron mucho.

SunHee quien se había aferrado a su cuello, asintió estampándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. MinHo le devolvió el beso apretando los brazos a su alrededor, la meció llevándola a la sala donde Jong In se encontraba con su padre saludándose.

— ¡Tío, Kai!

— Hey, pequeña tornado. Ven aquí con tu tío favorito. —Jong In abrió los brazos para recibir a la pequeña, MinHo la dejó en el suelo y ella directamente corrió hacia él. — Mi chica favorita ¿acaso estas más alta?

— Ja, si Krystal te escucha llamarla tu chica favorita te mata. —Bromeo MinHo acercándose a su padre. — Papá, llegaron justo para la cena.

— Krystal sabe que no puede competir con la pequeña tornado.

— Muy bien, pasare al baño y me uno a ustedes, muchachos.

El señor Choi se quitó el abrigo dejándolo en el respaldo del sofá, MinHo asintió volviendo a la cocina dispuesto a servir la comida, Jong In le siguió los pasos ayudando a SunHee a lavarse las manos.

— ¿La tía krystal? No viene a visitarnos hace ufff. —SunHee se quejó secándose con una servilleta de papel.

— Ha estado ocupada, pero vendrá. La traeré y traeremos regalos ¿eso te parece?

— Los regalos me gustan.

Claro que le gustaba ¿a qué niño no le gustaba recibir regalos de sus parientes? Jong in no era su hermano de sangre, pero eran como carne y uña desde que tenía memoria. Y krystal; la novia de Jong In, era agradable. Ella encaja en su pequeña familia, la había conocido hace un año atrás cuando su amigo decidió que las cosas eran demasiado formales y debía ser presentada a la familia. Krystal al principio era seria y hablaba poco, con el paso de los meses cuando fueron conociéndola, la chica con aquel cabello rojo como la sandía se acopló a ellos. Ahora SunHee la llamaba tía, y la quería. Solo esperaba que la relación que tenía con Jong In prosperara, ella le gustaba y SunHee la adoraba.

— ¿Qué hay de cenar entonces?

MinHo alzo la vista a su padre que se sentaba en una de las sillas de la mesa, Jong In con SunHee lo secundaron y MinHo dejó los platos en cada asiento junto a la cacerola en el centro para servir.

— ¡Oh! ¡es rojo! ¿qué es papá?

— Tteokbokki ¿no recuerdas?

— ¡Sí! Pero no recuerdo su nombre, es difícil.

SunHee se encogió de hombros colocándose la servilleta sobre el dobladillo del cuello. MinHo sirvió cada plato y todos empezaron a comer. SunHee comió en silencio, mientras ellos se ponían al día. Sobre todo Jong In con su padre, ellos no se veían muy a menudo, Jong In trabajaba a tiempo completo en una firma de abogados, y al ser el novato se esmeraba para permanecer en el puesto y que los jefes lo notaran. Diferente era MinHo con su padre. Su padre era el encargado de cuidar a su pequeña problema después del prescolar, el hombre era jubilado, aparte de ir por las mañanas al centro de jubilados donde se encontraba con viejos colegas a pasar el rato, no tenía otras ocupaciones, y él mismo se había ofrecido a cuidar de su nieta.

— Me alegro que te vaya bien, hijo. Tienes que visitarnos más a menudo y traer a esa chica contigo ¿cómo se llamaba?

— Krystal, señor Choi. Vendremos juntos uno de estos días, está ocupada con la universidad y el trabajo.

— Así es papá, ya veremos si organizamos un almuerzo para todos juntos.

Los tres asintieron, MinHo le dedico a su hija una mirada. Ella sabía que en la mesa debía comportarse. SunHee se limpió la boca con una servilleta de papel. Cuando se percató de que la estaba mirando, alzó la vista sonriéndole con sus labios llenos de salsa roja. MinHo le guiñó un ojo y ella sonrió aún más enseñándole todos los pequeños dientes que poseía.

— ¿Papá te quedaras a dormir?

— No, hijo. Termino esto y me iré. Kwon me pidió ayuda para su jardín.

MinHo asintió terminando de comer, sorbió un poco del té que Jong In había preparado carraspeando la garganta.

— Recuerdas que la semana que viene es la fiesta de la compañía y cuidaras a SunHee ¿no?

— Sí, MinHo. La memoria todavía no me falla.

— Solo te lo recuerdo.

Jong In tosió aguantándose la risa, MinHo le pateo la espinilla haciéndole atragantarse con el té.

— Papá ya termine ¿puedo retirarme?

— Sí, pero primero saluda y te pones el pijama.

La pequeña problemas se limpió nuevamente los labios, se bajó de su silla y saludo a los tres con un brazo y un beso en la mejilla. MinHo la observó como entraba al baño y cerraba la puerta. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla evitando sonreír.

Su padre se despidió una vez que termino de ayudar a recoger los platos, MinHo lo acompañó a la puerta de salida estrechándolo en un abrazo de despedida. Cuando cerró la puerta empezaron los chillidos y los gritos de alegría de su hija.

— ¡Papá! ¡papá!

La carcajada de Jong In se escuchó, se encontraron en el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones y ambos compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad.

Sí, ahí estaba.

— ¡Papa! ¿Es mía?

Cuando ambos entraron a la habitación, SunHee se encontraba arrodillada frente a la cocina de madera, ella sostenía en una mano una muñeca y en la otra una taza de té. MinHo se acercó a ella colocándose de cuclillas a su lado. SunHee se lanzó a sus brazos chillando, parloteando de lo mucho que le gustaba su cocina nueva. MinHo alzó el rostro con una sonrisa asintiendo a cada cosa que su pequeña decía. Jong In segundos después le chistó avisándole de que se iría. No necesitaba demasiadas formalidades con su mejor amigo, así que él solo se fue con un saludo de manos.

— ¡Papá me encanta, esta súper! —la pequeña revoltosa en sus brazos chilló colgándose de su cuello—. Muchas gracias, papá.

— Regalo de cumpleaños adelantado ¿aún no te pusiste el pijama? —enarcó una ceja parándose con su hija en brazos y beso una de las mejillas regordetas de ella—. Ven, debemos ir a la cama. Mañana al escuela.

— ¿No podemos jugar papá?

— Es tarde, y papá debe trabajar. Pero jugaremos mañana si hay tiempo ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió. MinHo sintió una punzada de culpa, él más que a nadie le gustaría pasar más tiempo con su hija ¿qué padre no querría pasar tiempo con sus hijos? Pero la realidad era una perra, y si no trabaja no podría proporcionarle las cosas necesarias a su hija, mucho menos aquello detalles como la cocina de madera, que aunque no era algo vital, MinHo quería darle algún que otro capricho a su pequeña problemas. Pero YoungMi no estaba, y la ayuda que ella hubiera proporcionado no la tenía, y por ella debía hacer todo lo posible para que SunHee no pasara ninguna clase de necesidades.

MinHo la ayudó con el pijama de unicornios, la arropó y le acarició los cabellos dejando un casto beso en su frente. Cuando salió de la habitación dejó la puerta entornada no olvidándose de dejar la luz de noche que proyectaba estrella encendida.

Debía lavar los trastes, ducharse y terminar el papeleo del día. Se frotó el rostro con cansancio, no era muy tarde, apenas pasada las ocho y media. Se llevó la mano al cuello frotándolo, dándose una clase de masaje mediocre. Arrastrando los pies fue a la cocina sirviéndose un poco de té, miró los platos sucios en el fregadero odiándolos. Si los dejaba ahí tirados nadie le diría nada, era su casa, si no quería lavar los platos no tenía porque hacerlos, pero la voz inconsciente de YoungMi en su cabeza aparecía burlona " _MinHo, no se te caerán las manos por lavar un plato, dah_." MinHo sonrió ante el recuerdo, tomo la esponja vertiéndole detergente y se dispuso a fregar los trastes sucios.

Una vez que termino, dejo los platos cercarse. Se despojó de la remera salpicada con agua, apagando las luces de la sala al paso. Se metió en su habitación sentándose la cama, se quitó los pantalones quedándose en ropa interior y cruzó una pierna debajo de la otra. Alcanzó el maletín a su costado sacando el papeleo que debía organizar para mañana, recordaba que tenía unas visitas para el resto de la semana, sobre todo el miércoles había programada una visita con el señor Lee.

La comisura de su boca se alzó ante el recuerdo del hombre que se sentó frente suyo, maldición ese tal TaeMin era demasiado guapo para su propio bien. MinHo no había salido con muchos hombres antes, no había tenido demasiadas oportunidades, siempre ocupado; si no era el trabajo, fue la universidad; si no era el embarazo de YoungMi, fue el nacimiento de SunHee. Pero si le preguntabas si se arrepentía de todo aquello, la respuesta era: No.

No se arrepentía de nada y nunca lo haría.

Tomó los archivos revisando las hojas, leyó Lee TaeMin en una de ellas y gimió cerrando los ojos. No recordaba con exactitud la última vez que se interesó en alguien, que miró a alguien, incluso que sintió deseo por cualquier tipo al azar con el que se haya encontrado al paso.

Pero bien a) siempre tenía la cabeza con mil cosas y b) no recordaba haberse topado con nadie tan guapo como Lee.

¿TaeMin estaría cenando con aquellas mujeres como había escuchado aquella tarde?

Seguramente sí. Si MinHo tuviera la oportunidad no se perdería ninguna cena con el flamante señor guapo.

Se recostó contra los almohadones revisando las otras hojas, pensar en uno de sus clientes no le ayudaría en nada si quería irse a dormir temprano.

.

.

La noche era estrellada, como había previsto el cielo estaba descubierto. Y lo estaría por el resto del verano.

TaeMin estacionó frente al restaurante, un joven con un traje negro se situó a su lado cuando se bajó del auto. Entregó las llaves con un asentimiento de cabeza dirigiendo sus pasos al interior de dicho lugar ¿por qué había dejado que Sulli escogiera el restaurante? Por supuesto que la bella mujer elegiría uno de etiqueta con demasiado protocolo y cubierto.

Sacudió la cabeza arreglando el cuello de la camisa, no llevaba un traje de cuerpo completo, pero sabía que iba lo suficientemente elegante para ser aceptado en aquel lugar de paquetería. Paso una mano por el frente de la camisa alisándola, girando el cuerpo por el concurrido espacio, alzó el rostro tratando de encontrar a su amiga en alguna mesa.

— Buenas noches ¿nombre?

— Lee TaeMin, tengo mesa con Choi Jinri.

La mujer busco en la lista y luego asintió brindándole una sonrisa, TaeMin la devolvió siguiéndola. La mujer delgada lo condujo a una cabina, ahí estaba su querida amiga bebiéndose una copa de vino. Cuando Sulli se percató que estaba yendo hacia ella, sonrió. TaeMin agradeció a la anfitriona y se acercó a su amiga, ella lo recibió con un abrazo. Había demasiada confianza para aquel tipo de demostraciones publica, y Sulli no era precisamente una amante de las formalidades. Ella te abrazaba siempre que te veía, te sonreía como si fueras su amigo de toda la vida y siempre te hacía sentir bien.

— ¿No podrías haber elegido otro lugar, Sulli? —TaeMin se alejó sentándose frente a ella—. Quería venir en pantalones cortos y zapatillas.

Sulli rodo los ojos encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Qué tiene? Te ves guapo. —Ella le guiñó un ojo y esta vez fue su turno de rodar los ojos—. Krys, esta cerca.

— ¿Y cómo sabes eso? —cuestionó tomando una copa de vino, sirviéndose de la botella que había en la mesa.

— Nos mandamos mensajes.

— ¿Por qué mi hija te manda mensajes a ti y no a mi?.

— Porque soy genial.

Ella se mofó sonriendo, sus labios se estiraban dejando notar unos perfectos dientes blancos. TaeMin le restó importancia acomodándose mejor sobre el mullido asiento sorbiendo un trago del líquido granate.

— Así que dime ¿ya tienes casa, cariño?

— Nop, estoy en eso. Hoy me reuní con el inmobiliario y el miércoles tengo visita para ver una propiedad. —Suspiró cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, dejando el talón apoyado sobre su rodilla—. Los hoteles son bonito, pero quiero estar cómodo.

— Te dije que podía venir a casa, podríamos compartir piso.

— Y Dios me libre de compartir piso contigo.

— ¡Oye!

Sulli abrió la boca fingiendo estar ofendida, TaeMin por su parte fingió desinterés. Amaba Sulli, la conocía desde sus días de universidad, era una de sus más viejas amigas. La amaba como una hermana ¿pero pasar demasiado tiempo con ella? No gracias. Eran mejores amigos, pero muy diferentes entre sí, mientras Sulli era despampanante, brillantes y ruidosa; TaeMin era tranquilo, de bajo perfil y le gustaba el silencio. No quería decir que era un hombre aburrido, pero le gustaba su vida tranquila y así quería seguir.

— Entonces ¿estarás en la ciudad o afuera? ¿Departamento o casa?

— Me gustaría afuera, quiero tranquilidad. Y solicite una casa, el agente dice que tienen algunas que podrían interesarme.

— Dios, a veces creo que te esta afectando la edad. —Sulli se recostó sobre los sillones observándolo—. ¿tranquilidad? Déjame decirte que estamos en pleno Seúl, no hay tranquilidad en ningún lado. Vete al campo si quieres estar en constante zen.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera tranquilidad?

— Nada. Ahora dime ¿ya conociste a alguien?

La pregunta que no quería responder, pregunta que constantemente escuchaba de sus amigos ¿había conocido a alguien? No gracias, no estaba interesado.

¿Tan malo era querer estar solo y disfrutar de si mismo?

— No estoy interesado. —Se encogió de hombros arqueando una ceja a su amiga en desafío, claro que estaba hablando con Sulli, la señorita sutilezas.

— ¿No ha pasado tiempo desde que no estas con Chungha? ¿No quieres un poco de diversión? Ni siquiera estoy hablando de una relación, ya sabes. —Ella hizo un ademan con la mano sonriendo—. Remojar al amigo o algo así.

_Dios ¿qué?_

TaeMin se mordió el labio riéndose entre dientes ¿remojar qué?

— El amigo ha tenido su remojada, gracias por la preocupación.

— Espera ¿cuándo? ¿y por qué no me has dicho nada?

Esta vez Sulli si se veía ofendida.

— ¿Por qué debería contarte sobre mi vida sexual? ¿y Por qué mi hija a un no llega?

Como dice el dicho; hablando de roma el rey se asoma.

Una joven que reconocería en cualquier lugar se hizo presente, TaeMin sonrió al verla. Su cabello rojo se encontraba recogido en una coleta alta, ella se parecía mucho a él en cuanto al gusto para la informalidad. Krystal con apenas unos jeans lisos, zapatillas y una camisa floreada se veía esplendida. Se levantó cuando su hija se acercó a ella, la rodeo abrazándola con fuerza, depositando un beso en la coronilla.

Se veía hermosa como siempre, demándelo por su un papá baboso. Era su pequeña y se sentía orgulloso de la mujer que era.

— ¡Papá! —Ella le devolvió el abrazo riéndose, se alejó después dejando un beso en su mejilla, después se giró hacia Sulli quien también la estrechó en sus brazos—. Sulli, ha pasado tiempo.

— Realmente sí, no es lo mismo hablar por chat que verse en persona. Pero dime ¿cómo haces para estar esplendida?

— Genética.

Krystal pestañó agitando la cola de caballo pelirroja, se rio y se sentó al lado de su padre. TaeMin estaba feliz de verla, ella ya era una universitaria que trabajaba por su propia cuenta. Aunque tenía la suerte de no necesitar disponer un trabajo de medio tiempo; Krystal quería independizarse de alguna u otra forma.

TaeMin estaba orgullo de aquella chica encantadora que había criado con ayuda de Chungha.

— ¿De qué hablaban? Se los veía animados.

Sulli llamó a la camarera pidiéndole que trajera la comida, ella se había encargado de pedir por ellos cuando había llegado en primer lugar.

— De la vida amorosa de tu padre, cariño.

— ¿Mi padre tiene vida amorosa? —comentó con sarcasmo en cada palabra.

Bien, este era el momento que estas dos mujeres que amaba se complotaban contra él y gracias a Dios Chungha no estaba para participar. TaeMin las ignoró bebiendo el vino sobrante de su copa, las escuchó preguntándose porque permitía que su vida privada sea debatida con tanta liviandad.

— No sé porque les importa tanto.

— Queremos verte feliz.

Y ellas no entendían que él estaba feliz así como estaba ¿acaso necesitaba a alguien para ser feliz? ¿No podía uno solo ser feliz por sí mismo? TaeMin tenía demasiado amor propio para amarse por su propia cuenta.

— Tal vez solo debes explorar otros rumbos.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —TaeMin alzó una ceja con curiosidad apartando la servilleta de la mesa cuando los platos llenos de comida llegaron—. Gracias —Dijo a la camarera prestándole atención a Sulli—. ¿Otros rumbos?

— Ajam —dijo ella dándole una sonrisa burlona.

— Habla con claridad, Sulli. —Suspiró tomando el tenedor y el cuchillo, cortando el trozo de salmón ahumado, a su lado Krystal trataba de contener la risa—. No estoy entendiendo cual es el chiste.

— Papá, por favor. Eres tan lento a veces. —Ella rodó los ojos pinchando el tenedor en aquel tomate tan rojo como su cabello. — Recuerdo que me contaste de aquella vez que saliste con un chico en la universidad.

Sulli secundo asintiendo con la cabeza, TaeMin nunca le hubiera contado su vida aventurera universitaria a su hija si no fuera porque Chungha le gustaba parlotear demasiado. Recordaba aquella vez que su ex mujer dijo en voz alta que le gustaba salir con chicos, TaeMin no se avergonzaba de aquello; era bisexual. Solo que no creía que fuera un dato que a su hija debía saber, al menos no, si hacia tantos años que se había casado con Chungha. Pero Krystal era tan curiosa como un puercoespín con sus preguntas de: _papá qué es una persona bisexual_.

— ¿A qué viene eso? —Masticó la ensalada sabiendo que el rumbo de la conversación no sería nada cómoda.

— A que podrías salir con chicos. —Sulli dijo en vos demasiada alta, Krystal solo asintió.

Dios, su hija no era de este mundo a veces. No podía creer como ella estaba tan bien con que su padre saliera con otros hombres, pero así era ella. Chungha se había dedicado a criar a krystal sin prejuicios, y TaeMin estaba agradecido de aquello. Sabía que con Chungha no eran tan tradicionalistas, y ambos eran abiertos con respecto a la sexualidad, pero nunca había pensado que inculcaría la importancia de la diversidad sexual a su pequeña a tan temprana edad.

— Sí, papá. —Krystal lo miró con una sonrisa—. No debes encasillarte en solo una cosa, tú me enseñaste eso.

— Sí, pero hablaba sobre las cosas que querías estudiar, no sobre esto. Y realmente no quiero debatir mi vida privada con ustedes dos.

— Vamos, Taem. Si las mujeres no te llaman la atención, prueba con los chicos.

— No digas chicos, me imagino universitarios y me perturba.

— Ay, papá. No sabía que te gustaban los universitarios.

Las dos mujeres sentadas en la mesa se empezaron a carcajear, TaeMin se apretó el puente de la nariz suspirando ¿por qué era tan indulgente con las mujeres de su vida? No lo sabía, pero muy en el fondo le gustaba que ellas fueran tan descontracturadas, saber que con Krystal aparte de un padre podía ser un amigo para hablar de cualquier tema era gratamente reconfortante. Su hija le tenía confianza, y su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo paternal al saber que podía contar con aquella joven inteligente.

Comió en silencio escuchando como Sulli y krystal se olvidaban de él empezando hablar entre ellas, cada tanto soltaba algún comentario escuchando lo que ellas decían. TaeMin masticó el tomate de la ensalada y luego saboreo la delicia del salmón.

Era verdad que desde que oficialmente se había separado de Chungha no tuvo una pareja formal, precisamente porque no la necesitaba. Tenía algún que otro polvo esporádico; y sí, Sulli no necesitaba decírselo, ni siquiera aconsejándolo, TaeMin estaba volviendo a experimentar con los hombres; no chicos jóvenes, hombres de su edad.

Hombres que sabían lo que querían, y no era más allá que una cogida y ya está, cada uno por su rumbo. Estaba más que bien con la vida que llevaba, no era pudoroso con la sexualidad, las mujeres también le atraían, pero si era sincero consigo mismo, los hombres proporcionaban otro tipo de placer que una mujer no podría darle.

¿Y a quien estaba engañando? Siempre supo que los hombres le atraían mucho más que las mujeres. Pero Chungha llegó a su vida y él cayó enamorado.

TaeMin no se quejaba, su vida de casado no fue mala y tampoco convencional. Chungha no era una mujer monógama, TaeMin siempre estuvo de acuerdo con eso, él descubrió que tampoco lo era. Ellos por su propia cuenta mantenían relaciones sexuales con otras personas aún en el matrimonio, una vez que se separaron en secreto cada uno hizo su vida afuera como quisieron. Y a ella nunca le había molestado su atracción por los hombres, alegando que era sexy, y que a ella también le gustaban las mujeres. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro ¿por qué se habían divorciado? Porque Krystal ya era mayor de edad, ella ya no necesitaba a sus padres juntos.

Tanto Chungha como él querían _libertad._

Sulli mucho después del postre, se disculpó retirándose antes que ellos. Le advirtió que ella invitaba y dejara la billetera guardada en el bolsillo, TaeMin le lanzó un beso en agradecimiento. Su tarjeta lo agradecía, el dinero no le faltaba, pero pagar por una cena con varios ceros no era agradable. No le gustaban los restaurantes caros, no creía que despilfarrar tanto dinero en una comida fuera netamente necesario.

Díganselo a Sulli, ella simplemente no entendía el concepto.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas con Jong In? Hace tiempo no se de él.

— Uhm... bueno. —Krystal hizo una mueca levantándose para recoger la cartera que llevaba, TaeMin la siguió alzando una ceja—. Nada malo, solo que nos hemos visto poco. Pero es normal ¿sabes? Él acaba de entrar a la firma y quiere destacar, yo estoy con la universidad y no tengo demasiado tiempo, pero hablamos todos los días. —Ella suspiró caminando hacia la salida a su lado—. Solo que una cosa es decirlo, otra internarlo.

— Ya habrá tiempo, lastimosamente así es la juventud. Si quieres un buen futuro debes prescindir del tiempo.

Krystal le sonrió, a TaeMin se le estrujó el corazón. Jong In era un buen muchacho, entendía la dedicación que estaba empeñando en su nuevo empleo. TaeMin también tuvo veinticinco años alguna vez, un joven en busca de estabilidad económica y reconociendo.

Él la atrajo a sus brazos meciéndola, su hija tenía ya diecinueve años, pero sería su pequeña para toda la vida.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve?

— Nop, pasare por la casa de una amiga. Seguramente me quede ahí, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

— Esta bien, cuídate tesoro.

Se despidieron y TaeMin la vio irse, su cabello rojo sandia destaca en la oscuridad siendo alumbrada por los postes de luz que rodeaban la ciudad. TaeMin alzó el rostro viendo las estrellas sobre el manto negro.

La rutina de dormir todas las noches en el hotel lo estaba cansando. Esperaba con ansias el miércoles, si tenía suerte el agente Choi le encontraría la casa adecuada. 


	3. Tres

TaeMin ajustó los dedos sobre el volante del automóvil en dirección a la cita con el agente.

El miércoles al fin llegó, y con ello un descanso del agotador día anterior. Muchas personas pensaban que si eras tu propio jefe las cosas eran mucho menos complicadas, pero no. Ser jefe consistía tener más trabajo y vigilar a los empleados, y no los vigilabas porque eras un imbécil, los vigilabas porque debías hacerlo. Sin mencionar la extensa reunión con sus socios y amigos. 

El mes entrante estarían metiéndose en un gran proyecto que requería mucho de ellos. La firma de arquitectura Lee&Kim restauraría el Conservatorio Nacional de Seúl, no solo la fachada del exterior, también harían cambios en la sala principal. Aquello era un gran trabajo que los llevaría a más reconocimiento, lo que significaba más dinero, más trabajo y la posibilidad de atraer nuevos clientes, y si la suerte estaba de su lado mudarían la oficina a un espacio más amplio. Y no olvidemos la contratación de nuevos empleados. Ellos realmente estaban construyendo un imperio, lo que era genial. TaeMin y sus amigos no se habían sacrificado tanto para no llegar a este punto. Diez años después ahí estaban, en la cima.

Una sonrisa bailoteo en sus labios, el trabajo muchas veces era cansador. Pero los beneficios de ello eran buenos, valía la pena. Y hoy miércoles, se dirigía a lo que esperaba sea su próximo hogar. Había salido más temprano del trabajo, JongHyun no había estado muy feliz, diciéndole que se excusaba para evitar el papeleo que nadie quería hacer. TaeMin le enseñó el dedo medio; Jinki los llamó idiotas.

Se rió un poco ante el recuerdo, ellos eran amigos desde la universidad. Los tres eran arquitectos pero iban a cursos diferentes, compartían algunas clases, solo que no fue ahí donde se conocieron. Se habían topado en un seminario, en la clase de urbanismo más precisamente y por alguna razón que no podía explicar; terminaron sentándose juntos para almorzar, entonces empezó aquella larga amistad.

Jinki fue el primero el graduarse, seguido de TaeMin y último JongHyun.

Luego de trabajar cada uno por su cuenta en diferentes firmas y ahorrar dinero para lo que sería un gran proyecto en conjunto, lo hicieron. Estaban hoy en día ahí, juntos y siendo exitosos.

La firma era su más grande orgullo, después de su hija. Los pilares fundamentales que lo mantenían con los pies en tierra. Lo único que faltaba era salir de ese hotel, tener su propio lugar. Entonces TaeMin estaría hecho y derecho.

Dobló en la esquina que conectaba con la calle en la cual debía estar esperándolo MinHo, a través de la ventana revisó los números pegados en las casa buscando la altura exacta. Frunció los labios sintiendo una agitación de emoción, rogaba que la casa fuera lo que estaba buscando. Aunque él mismo sabía que no era fácil, recordaba la primera vez que con Chungha compraron el lugar donde vivieron quince años juntos. Habían pasado tres semanas en la búsqueda, y después de eso vinieron las remodelaciones. Porque si querías la casa de tus sueños, debías diseñarla tú mismo.

Paro el auto frente a una casa grande de dos pisos, TaeMin apagó el motor echándole un simple vistazo haciendo una mueca. No sería pesimista, aún no. Salió del auto tomando sus pertenencias, no creía que alguien pudiera robar en aquel lugar, parecía exclusivo y caro. Cerró la puerta irguiéndose con una mirada a su alrededor. Las casas se parecían entre sí, todas tenían un jardín y los porches eran agradables a la vista. Se notaba que era un barrio diseñado para la cotidianeidad familiar, seguramente todos en la manzana eran padres o futuros padres.

Revisando el reloj de la muñeca se apoyó en el capó del auto cruzando las piernas. Aún era temprano y el agente; MinHo, no estaba a la vista.

TaeMin se metió las manos en los bolsillos, dejando que los rayos del sol lo golpearan calentando su piel. El día era más que agradable, apenas había una brisa de aire que hacía que las altas temperaturas sean fácil de resistir.

La puerta principal de la casa se abrió, TaeMin dirigió su atención a la persona que salía del interior. Y reprimió un gemido ante la figura que se mostraba. El agente Choi MinHo era bastante guapo. TaeMin le dio apenas una mirada cuando este se percató de su presencia y le sonrió. Se levantó del capó sacudiendo las manos en sus pantalones. MinHo bajaba por las escaleras de la pintoresca propiedad y TaeMin camino hasta él.

Aprovechó un segundo para que sus ojos vagaran por la imponente figura. MinHo no llevaba un traje, pero estaba bien vestido, correcto para la hora laboral. Una camisa de vestir que se ajustaba a su torso trabajado, sin corbata, pantalones de sastre que caían por sus largas piernas y Dios, que piernas. Parecían tan largas como se veían a simple vista, MinHo con facilidad le sacaba un par de centímetros y era mucho más ancho que él. Aquello no era un impedimento para tener alguna que otra fantasía de TaeMin aplastandolo contra el colchón o viceversa, o tener esas piernas envueltas en su cadera. 

Cortó el hilo de los pensamientos cuando MinHo le estrechó la mano, el apretón era firme y un calor recorrió a TaeMin. Percibía que la atracción era mutua, no era tonto. TaeMin sabía cuándo alguien lo miraba con interés, y era consciente que era un hombre atractivo. No era el ego, era la realidad. Chungha siempre se lo recordaba, alegando que para él era fácil conseguir a alguien para llevar a la cama, y lo era. Pero ahora, en la actualidad no tenía ganas de llevar a su cama a nadie para una sola noche, no era lo que estaba buscando. Ni siquiera sabía si era lo que quería, solo que así como estaba, le gustaba.

— Señor Lee, llega a tiempo. — MinHo le soltó la mano sin dejar su sonrisa a un lado—. Por favor, entremos.

— Salí temprano del trabajo para venir, así que estoy listo para lo que quieras... mostrarme.

MinHo le devolvió la mirada con curiosidad y TaeMin quiso darse un golpe por el uso de las palabras.

.

_Si supieras lo que quiero mostrarle, señor Lee._

MinHo sonrió con cortesía ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer? Que su cabeza desdoblara las palabras de TaeMin para su antojo estaba mal. Asintió y empujó la puerta de entrada para que el hombre pudiera entrar.

— ¿Le ha gustado la zona? Es tranquila, y bastante hogareña.

— Uh, eso estaba viendo. Supongo que por la hora es tranquilo ¿pero cuando lleguen los niños de la escuela? Debe ser ruidoso.

El señor Lee terminó de subir los escalones del porche metiéndose en el interior de la casa, al pasar sus cuerpos estuvieron casi pegados y MinHo saboreo con su nariz la colonia que TaeMin llevaba puesta. Era dulce, masculina y sexy. MinHo creía que esas palabras podrían definir al hombre ¿no dicen que el perfume que llevas te define?

Encogiéndose ligeramente de hombres ante el rumbo de sus pensamientos, cerró la puerta tras él dejando que TaeMin recorriera el lugar con la mirada.

— Es un ambiente abierto como había pedido— dijo dirigiéndose hacia la cocina donde tenía una carpeta y un bloc de notas—. Esta fuera de la ciudad, pero rozando el límites. Tiene cuatro habitaciones, y una se podría usar como estudio. Dos baños, uno en la planta baja y otra en la planta alta, la habitación principal tiene un baño propio.

Terminó de recitar todas la cosas buenas que tenían la casa y que TaeMin había pedido. Alzó la vista de las notas acercándose al hombre que miraba fijo una pared.

— Las ventanas, son pequeñas. Aunque eso se podría arreglar. —TaeMin se golpeó la barbilla con el índice frunciendo apenas los labios—. Me gusta la sala, me gusta la cocina, aunque es algo pequeña. Pero es muy cerrado, es extraño que no tenga un ventanal.

— Bueno, las casas de la zona son bastante cerradas.

— ¿Todas son así?

— Sí, la zona está diseñada para la privacidad.

TaeMin asintió metiendo las manos dentro de sus vaqueros azules, MinHo observó al hombre diciéndose a sí mismo que no tenía que hacer una recorrida con la mirada al cuerpo de su cliente, pero de todos modos lo hizo. Al igual que el lunes, el primer día que se conocieron, TaeMin estaba en jeans, remera y zapatillas. A simple vista parecía más joven de lo que era. Y no es que MinHo estaba diciendo que su cliente era viejo; claro que no, pero el cabello gris de las esquinas era difícil de persuadir. El hombre se veía tan bien vestido casualmente que era sorprenderte, no muchos hombres de más de treinta sabían cómo llevar ropa informal. Aunque Corea era un país moderno, los hombres eran más reacios a la informalidad, entendía que TaeMin era un hombre de ciudad que se codeaba con grande personas, por no decir adinerados. Lo que llevaba a que se vistiera bien, pero bueno, un hombre con el físico esbelto de TaeMin no tendría que hacerse mucho problema de qué clase de trapos lo cubrieran; cualquier cosa que se pusiera seguramente le quedaría bien. Como aquellos pantalones que se ajustaban a sus delgadas piernas estilizándolo, marcando una pronunciada cintura que era cubierta con la remera suelta.

— ¿Entonces... podemos ir arriba?

Volvió la vista al rostro de TaeMin, quien apretaba los labios conteniendo una sonrisa. MinHo reprimió un gemido de frustración. Oh, no ¿él se le quedó observando?

Asintió con la cabeza evitando sonrojarse, no lo haría, aquello lo delataría. Dándose la vuelta sin decir alguna palabra, se dirigió a las escaleras donde estaban las habitaciones. Se quedó parado en el final de estas dejándole el espacio a TaeMin para que entrara por su cuenta y revisara cada habitación con tranquilidad.

Y de paso, él podría tener un tiempo para sí mismo. Cuando observó que TaeMin se dirigió sólo a una de las habitaciones, MinHo soltó el aire que estuvo conteniendo. Dios, no era la primera vez que tenía un cliente guapo. Pero si era la primera vez que tenía uno como TaeMin. Y que nadie le pregunte, porque no tenía una respuesta a la atracción que sentía por el hombre cuando apenas y se conocían. MinHo si creía que no debías conocer a alguien en profundidad para sentir una atracción física, porque como la palabra lo definía era algo físico.

Se apoyó contra la barandilla de la escalera negando con la cabeza, su falta de intimidad le estaba pasando factura. Si lo hablaba con Jong In, él lo acompañaría a una noche de fiesta para que eche un polvo. Pero luego pensaba en su hija y algo le decía que no, que no estaba bien lo que quería hacer. Y aquel conflicto del deber era una cagada. MinHo era muy consciente que ser padre no era sinónimo de no tener una vida personal, podría salir y conocer a alguien. Si tenía suerte entablar una relación.

¿El problema? Tenía una hija, los hombres gay de su edad no tenían tiempo para una hija, ya lo había intentado en el pasado. Al parecer ser padre soltero era una clase de barrera para tener una relación. Y él simplemente no entendía el concepto de padre gay soltero ¿acaso era algo malo? Se frotó el rostro suspirando.

Algo tenía que hacer con su vida aparte de ser padre y trabajar.

¿Pero qué? Aún no había respuesta para esa pregunta.

.

TaeMin se metió en la primera habitación con la que se topó. Se mordió el labio frotándose el brazo desnudo, su piel de gallina hizo que se estremeciera. La mirada acalorada que MinHo le había dado no ocultaba nada, y confirmó lo que ya sospecha. Entre ellos había una atracción. Era obvio, TaeMin podía sentirlo. No era la primera vez que recibía una mirada de aquellas, y si quisiera podría hacer el primer movimiento. Lo podría encarar, lo invitaría al hotel y se enrollarían. Después podrían seguir con los negocios. Pero su instinto le decía que MinHo no era de esos hombres, no era de los que tenían polvos de una sola noche. Lo que era una verdadera lástima, el chico estaba bien, a TaeMin le llamaba la atención. Tal vez un poco joven. Pero de todos modos era una buena oportunidad para pasar el rato.

Luego entraba en un conflicto, no quería seguir siendo ese hombre que se enrollaba con cualquiera. Era capaz de mantener sus pantalones donde debían estar y prescindir un poco del sexo casual.

Se sentó en la mullida cama tomando un respiro, la casa no le gustaba. Subir a la planta fue lo único que se le ocurrió para tener un respiro, evitando la incomodidad del momento. TaeMin omitió cualquier tipo de comentario, hizo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de la mirada de MinHo, lo había sentido. Sentía esos ojos recorrerlo cuando estaba de espalda e hizo todo lo posible para no estremecerse, y controlar cualquier calor entre ellos.

Se levantó dándole un vistazo a la habitación, era linda, pero no era para él. Ver el resto del lugar sería una pérdida de tiempo. Salió de la habitación encontrándose con MinHo aun en las escaleras. Cuando se percató de su presencia, le brindo una sonrisa. TaeMin reprimió el impulso de hacer algo estúpido, por ejemplo suspirar como colegial.

Maldición, su rostro era lindo. Era masculino, pero tenía un deje de ternura que Dios. Podrían ser aquello ojos tan expresivos que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, TaeMin podía ver a través de ellos, el hombre era un asco para ocultar lo que sentía.

— ¿Qué te ha parecido? —La voz de MinHo sonó un poco baja, carraspeó y volvió a formular la misma pregunta— ¿te gusta?

— Uh, no es para mí. No es lo que estoy buscando.

— Entiendo, si tienes tiempo puedo mostrarte otra casa. No está muy lejos de aquí.

— Oh, eso sería bueno. —Revisó la hora en su reloj de mano, sin duda tenía tiempo para visitar otra casa—. Uhm, sí. Está bien.

— Perfecto, acompáñame.

.

MinHo bajó las escaleras en dirección a la cocina, tomó su portafolio cerrándolo. Hizo un ademan a TaeMin para que lo siguiera abajo, su cliente –favorito– hizo aquello. Cuando ambos estuvieron fuera de la propiedad, cerró la puerta, esta hizo un ruido y las cerraduras se bloquearon. No hacía falta el uso de las llaves, los suburbios modernos como estos, contaban con un diseño de tecnología. Con tan solo poner el código en el tablero la puerta se abriría.

— ¿Entonces por dónde vamos?

— Es a unas manzanas ¿me quieres seguir? Tengo mi auto por ahí. —Señaló el sedán negro en una esquina.

— Ok, voy detrás de ti.

TaeMin asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, MinHo se obligó a asentir con la cabeza y mandar una señal a sus piernas para que estas caminaran. Metiéndose al auto cuando llegó hasta él, suspiró con pesadez dejando el portafolio a su lado. Por el espejo retrovisor observo a TaeMin subir al SUV.

Maldición ¿Cuánto saldría tener un automóvil de esa categoría? Obviamente con su salario de empleado de una inmobiliaria no podría costearlo. Acarició el volante con sus largos dedos, este sedán era un regalo de su padre. Un auto heredado, era viejo y MinHo trataba de mantenerlo lo mejor posible, pero como todo lo viejo tiene su fin, en cualquier momento tendría que cambiar de auto. Cosa que no haría, no podría costearlo ni aunque quisiera. Mientras tanto disfrutaba el tiempo que tenía con su viejo auto, antes de sufrir horas con el transporte público. Un bocinazo lo alertó, MinHo encendió las luces traseras en señal y arrancó el motor.

El trayecto no era muy largo, con quince minutos manejando la zona despejada de transeúntes, llegaron a una casa adosada con una fachada moderna. Esta era su carta baja la manga, MinHo tenía un buen ojo para su trabajo, por aquella razón era uno de los empleados estrellas. TaeMin era un hombre de ciudad, que quería mudarse a los suburbios. El paso de estar rodeados de edificios y tiendas; a casas una tras otras, era diferente.

Se bajó del automóvil tomando sus pertenecías de trabajo, TaeMin se bajó del suyo pasando una mano por sus cabellos negros peinándose. MinHo observó con fascinación el movimiento, rezando a los mil cielos para no suspirar enfrente del hombre.

En esta vida no se podía ser jodidamente guapo y andar enamorando por ahí. Debía ser un crimen, _por favor que alguien arreste a Lee TaeMin_ para que él pudiera tener sus pensamientos en orden.

Su cliente llegó hasta él soltando un silbido de aprobación y luego sonrió.

— ¿Esa es la casa? Porque si es así, déjame decirte que hubiera empezado por aquí.

— Es la casa, primero hay que tantear el terreno y no sacar lo mejor en la primera oportunidad.

— ¿Así es como trabajas? Despacio y luego sacas lo mejor ¿eh? —TaeMin rió entre dientes dándole una mirada.

— Uh, bueno. Siempre funciona.

— Entiendo, muestras la casa que nadie quiere comprar y luego muestras la que todos quieren.

MinHo se encogió de hombros, la estrategia de venta siempre funcionaba. Tecleo la clave de acceso y la puerta de destrabó.

— Soy vendedor, hago lo que puedo.

— Ya veo, señor vendedor muéstrame esta maravilla entonces.

La risita de TaeMin llenó el lugar, la puerta se cerró tras ellos y MinHo escaneo el espacio tratando de observar cualquier cosa menos al hombre frente suyo. En algún momento del trayecto TaeMin parecía haberse relajado, incluso percibió el atisbo de broma entre ellos.

Se pasó una mano por los cabellos, lo único que pido fue fuerza de voluntad para pasar en paz los próximos minutos con el tipo que lo hacía babear desde el lunes. 

¿Y qué? ¿Habían pasado solo dos días?

Oh, hombre. Todo era una mierda monumental. 


	4. Cuatro

Ellos estaban ahí, en _Starbucks_ comiendo un sándwich vegetariano con una bebida helada. Disfrutando del aire acondicionado y la tranquilidad del local.

Sí, MinHo rebobinada la secuencia en su memoria. Aún no entendía del todo como llegaron a ese punto. TaeMin solo dijo algo como: _Hey, comamos algo_. Y MinHo solo dijo; sí.

Porque vamos, MinHo podría ser algo lento cuando se trataba de hombres, pero sabía perfectamente cuando debía tomar una oportunidad.

Masticó un pedazo de hoja verde envuelto en pan negro, el atún casi lo hizo gemir de lo delicioso que se sentía contra sus papilas gustativas. Realmente no se había percatado de lo hambriento que estaba hasta que su cliente –favorito– propuso tener un almuerzo tardío. TaeMin preguntó si conocía algún lugar agradable por la zona, MinHo le pido que lo siguiera. Entonces cada uno en sus respectivos autos partieron a _Starbucks_ , uno de los lugares favoritos de MinHo.

— Esto está realmente delicioso.

TaeMin se limpió la boca con una servilleta sonriendo al sándwich, luego levantó la vista hacia él sonriendo un poco más ¿y MinHo? MinHo necesitaba un tanque de oxígeno si no quería morir en ese preciso instante. El rostro de TaeMin se iluminaba cada vez que sonreía, era instantáneo y sorprenderte. Como si con tan solo sonreír algo cambiaba en él, sus facciones se relajaban e incluso parecía más joven de lo que aparentaba ¿era acaso eso posible? MinHo empezaría a creer en el dicho de que una persona es más hermosa cuando sonríe, definitivamente encajaba con TaeMin. De otro modo no podría explicar con palabras lo que una despampanante sonrisa hacía a TaeMin.

Y sus labios. S _us jodidos y abultados labios, s_ e estiraban enmarcando esa perfecta boca, sus comisuras se alzaban como dos pequeños arcos y las líneas de expresión alrededor de esta lo hacia condenadamente guapo.

_Basta, mátenme, por favor. Un hombre no puede resistir este tipo de tentación._

MinHo asintió a las palabras de TaeMin masticando el resto de su sándwich, estaba seguro que si solo se dedicaba a masticar no diría nada que lo avergonzara; de paso, él trataría de recomponerse. Pero debían hablar de negocios, MinHo debía ser profesional y dejar de fantasear con el hombre enfrente de él.

— Entonces ¿qué te ha parecido la casa? —MinHo bebió su bebida para enfriar su cuerpo, empezar por una pregunta simple rompería la tensión.

— Uh-uh. Fantástica, la cocina es lo que más me ha gustado ¿y el jardín? Espléndido. Pero me gustaría ver alguna propiedad más antes de decidirme, solo para estar seguro de la decisión.

— Eso es entendible, no mucha gente se queda con la primera opción.

Cuando se trataba de encontrar una casa el proceso podía ser bastante largo, MinHo tenía experiencia de sobra para saber lo tediosos que podrían ser algunos clientes y no importaba cuantas propiedades vieran, siempre estaba la indecisión.

— Como arquitecto, sé perfectamente lo complicado que puede ser. Pero tengo una idea bastante incrustada en mi cabeza, sé lo que quiero. —TaeMin envolvió los labios en el sorbete y succiono bebiendo el líquido que aún quedaba en su vaso.

Tuvo que desviar la vista al pequeño trozo de sándwich que quedaba en su plato. Mierda ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Fue un tipo de indirecta? O sea, vamos. TaeMin decía que sabía lo que quería y luego chupaba el sorbete. Está bien, no lo chupaba, solo bebía porque seguramente tenía sed, y sus palabras y acciones no tenían ningún tipo de doble significado.

No, claro que no. Los vasos traían esas estúpidas pajitas las cuales debías usar para beber, obviamente TaeMin lo iba a usar porque hola, el hombre tenía sed.

 _Vamos hombre, debes calmante ¿qué te pasa?_ MinHo apagó su cerebro llevándose a la boca el trozo de emparedado. Fue una mala idea cuando no masticó lo suficiente y casi se atraganta en el acto. Se cubrió la boca y golpeó su pecho tragando con dificultad. Tosió sintiendo el escozor de las lágrimas suspendidas en las esquina de sus ojos, TaeMin le preguntó si estaba bien, MinHo solo asintió tomando el vaso y bebiendo el té helado.

Mierda, no volvería a desactivar su cerebro por completo.

— ¿En serio te encuentras bien? —TaeMin frunció el ceño con preocupación, estiró la mano sobre la mesa agarrando la suya en un apretón— ¿Respiras bien?

— Sí, no te preocupes. Solo olvide masticar. — Su rostro estaba rojo, lo sabía porque se sentía todo caliente producto de la vergüenza, observó a TaeMin y luego sus manos juntas y era suficiente. — No pasa nada.

TaeMin asintió haciendo una mueca –no muy convencido- pero no dijo nada, quito la mano de la suya e inmediatamente MinHo lo lamento. Pudo ver que TaeMin ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, fue algo así como instinto. Algo revoloteo en su estómago ¿TaeMin estaba tan cómodo con él qué actuaba por instinto?

— ¿Olvidaste de masticar? Vaya, la primera vez que escucho eso. —El ceño de TaeMin se frunció, lo observó con una ceja alzada llena de curiosidad—. Bueno ¿deberíamos concretar otra cita?

— Oh, sí. ¿algún día en específico? —Volviendo a los negocios, MinHo sacó de su portafolio una libreta, la abrió buscando el día en cuestión y ojeo la información en ella— ¿Tienes algún día que puedas?

— Uhm… ¿el sábado? No creo que pueda el viernes, tengo una reunión por la mañana, y a la tarde tengo un compromiso.

— ¿Puede ser sábado la mañana?

— Sábado por la mañana… ¿alrededor de las diez?

MinHo tomó el bolígrafo escribiendo: sábado, 10 am, Lee TaeMin. El pensamiento estúpido de completar la nota con un corazón llegó a su mente, la descartó tal cual como llegó ¿qué rayos? Negó con la cabeza mordiéndose el labio a punto de reír, cosa que no hizo cuando deslizó los ojos hacia las notas finales. Oh, mierda. El sábado era la fiesta de aniversario de la empresa. Tomó una respiración humedeciéndose los labios ¿sería buena idea invitar a TaeMin? Su jefe aquella mañana le había dado una invitación, Lee TaeMin era un arquitecto reconocido, al parecer había hecho algunas remodelaciones para la compañía, por lo que era algo así como un cliente importante.

A la fiesta de aniversario irían los empleados, inversionistas, los clientes más destacado y TaeMin era uno de ellos. Un sudor frio recorrió la espalda de MinHo, si lo invitaba y TaeMin aceptaba podría verlo el sábado prácticamente todo el día.

¿Pero sería buena idea? Ya tenía una clase de atracción con el hombre que no podía controlar, verlos fuera del trabajo sería algo distinto. No, no. MinHo estaba pensando en TaeMin como una cita, cuando no era así, ellos solo tenían citas de negocios. De su bolso sacó una tarjeta, en el dorso con letras doradas estaba enmarcado “Lee TaeMin” en una perfecta cursiva.

— El sábado a las diez estaría perfecto. — MinHo alzó la vista de la tarjeta, vio que TaeMin lo miraba prestándole atención, y MinHo sintió una agitación en su pecho—. Por la noche la compañía festejará su aniversario, y estas invitado. — Entregó la tarjeta deslizándola por la mesa—. Eres un cliente importante para ellos, y me pidieron que te diera esto. No estás obligado a ir y puedes llevar compañía si quieres, es una invitación para dos.

— ¿Aniversario? Oh… —TaeMin tomó la tarjeta mirando el frente y luego la abrió leyendo el contenido. — ¿Tú irás?

— ¿Ah? ¿Yo? Eh, sí, soy un empleado tengo que ir.

— Bueno, entonces creo que podría ir también.

TaeMin cerró la tarjeta sonriéndole, sus labios se crisparon en una corta sonrisa, la comisura derecha de su boca se alzó. MinHo cerró su libreta llevándose una mano a la nuca donde se rasco con algo de nerviosismo. Mierda, él estaba realmente perdido ¿TaeMin le coqueteaba o era su imaginación? Tal vez había una probabilidad que su mente no le estuviera pasando una mala jugada y TaeMin si estuviera interesado en él. Pero no podía estar seguro, diablos, MinHo ni siquiera sabía si el hombre era gay. Realmente odiaba no comprender las situaciones, Jong In siempre le decía que era un asco cuando se trataba de coquetear con otro ser humano.

— Bien, ya se está siendo tarde. —TaeMin se levantó deslizando su mano por el bolsillo de su pantalón tomando las llaves del auto—. Nos vemos el sábado, MinHo.

El hombre alzó la mano en una forma de saludo antes de girar sobre sus pies y salir por la puerta de salida, MinHo no tuvo oportunidad para responder. Cuando despabilo, TaeMin se encontraba afuera. Lo observó por el gran ventanal que daba a la calle y luego desapareció en un segundo.

El sábado, ellos volverían a verse el sábado.

.

.

**¿Ya estás viniendo?**

**Estoy en camino.**

**Ok, estamos en las hamacas.**

MinHo bloqueo el móvil dejándolo a un lado cuando el semáforo cambió a rojo, la reunión con TaeMin había terminado hacía unos veinte minutos, cuando el hombre –de sus estúpidas fantasías gay­- se fue, MinHo tuvo que quedarse unos cinco minutos más tratando de procesar toda la conversación que mantuvieron. Verifico en sus archivos algo que le indicara que TaeMin estaba interesado en él, y aparte de las sonrisitas y aquella frase de que TaeMin sabía lo que quería no registro nada.

Suspiró doblando en una esquina ¿qué tenía el hombre que pensaba tanto en él? La última vez que estuvo tan colado por otro tipo fue en la universidad. Su compañero de clase se llamaba ChangMin y era guapo. MinHo tuvo un flechazo que le rompió el corazón, ChangMin no era más que un amigo completamente heterosexual ¿acaso su destino era enamorarse de tipos heteros? Porque si era así no quería nada con nadie. Algo debería andar mal con él, de lo contrario no sabía porque elegía mal. Pero TaeMin era algo distinto, había una sutileza en él que lo confundía.

Estacionó frente al parque apagando el motor, se quedó un segundo con las manos en el volante. Cuando sintió que todo estaba en orden con él, tomó el móvil y las llaves saliendo del vehículo, cruzó la calle encontrándose con la despampanante vista de los árboles verde, el magnífico cielo azul descubierto y las aves volar encima de las hojas verde de las copas de los árboles. Hacía calor, pero nada que fuera demasiado tedioso. Sus pasos lo llevaron por el camino ya de memoria, escuchó los gritos de los niños jugar en el sector de los juegos. Recorrió la mirada y sonrió cuando encontró a la persona que lo estaba esperando.

— ¡Hey, krys!

La muchacha pelirroja entorno los ojos cuando giro el rostro y luego sonrió al reconocerlo, ella se paró abriendo los brazos cuando él la abrazó. Krystal le correspondió dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

— Dios, siento que no te veo hace siglos. —Ella rió soltándose, se sentó en el asiento donde se encontraba dándole el espacio.

— Tienes razón, has estado algo desaparecida. — MinHo se sentó sonriéndole, desviándose luego en busca de su pequeña tornado.

— Ay, sí. La universidad me está consumiendo. Cada vez se pone más difícil. Mira por allí está SunHee. —Señaló uno de los toboganes para niños, su pequeña estaba ahí subiendo las escaleras de plástico.

— Ahí la veo, dejemos que juegue hasta que se dé cuente de mi presencia.

MinHo se recostó en el asiento de madera, cruzó los tobillos relajándose mientras observaba a su hija subir y luego deslizarse, sonrió al verla. Su pecho se llenaba de una felicidad indescriptible cada que se trataba de su pequeño tesoro.

— Así que dime ¿cómo has estado tú, MinHo?

— Trabajando, trabajando, tratando de pasar el mayor tiempo con SunHee y trabajando. —Soltó un suspiró ante lo aburrida que era su vida.

— Sí, Jong In dice que estas teniendo demasiado trabajo.

— Sip, SunHee crece cada vez más rápido y necesitas cosas. También estoy esperando un ascenso que espero y suceda. Tendría más responsabilidades, pero es más dinero y horas fijas. Podría pasar más tiempo con SunHee y prescindir de tanta ayuda.

— Sabes que no es un problema cuidar de ella, la queremos.

Krystal posó su mano sobre la suya dándole un apretón, MinHo la miró y sonrió, le devolvió el gesto y luego se alejaron. Krystal era la novia de Jong In, llevaban saliendo algo de un año, se había conocido en una organización benéfica a la que Jong In fue invitado, y al parecer Krystal era una de las anfitrionas. Krystal era agradable, al menos una vez que la muchacha tomó confianza. Aunque debía admitir que siempre le resultaba algo extraño que fuera tan joven, tenía diecinueve años. La muchacha estaba prácticamente saliendo de la adolescencia, era joven y hermosa, y era novia del asalta cuna de Jong In.

Siempre bromeaba con él sobre el tema, pero bueno, no es como si su mejor amigo fuera tan viejo, apenas y rondaba los veintisiete. MinHo era dos años mayor, así que le sacaba diez años a Krystal. Cada vez que se encontraban en alguna reunión sentía a la joven como una hermana pequeña, aunque demasiado madura para su edad con ideas progresistas.

— Gracias por ir a recogerla, Krys.

— No fue nada, ya los extrañaba. Casi no he tenido mucho tiempo libre, y fue bueno cambiar de aire por un día.

— Hablando de eso ¿van bien las cosas con Jong In?

— Sí, solo es falta de tiempo ¿sabes? No podemos vernos demasiado, aunque hablamos diariamente. —Ella hizo un gesto con la mano al aire restando importancia, aunque él podía ver con claridad que era algo que le preocupaba.

— Si puedes ven el domingo a almorzar con nosotros, le diré Jong In que se una. Estará mi papá, y creo que traerá a su novia.

— No puedo creerlo ¿en serio? —Krystal se cubrió la boca riéndose—. Ok, no me perdería por nada el almuerzo del domingo. —Ella reviso la hora de su móvil y luego se colgó la pequeña cartera que llevaba—. Debo irme, tengo una clase en una hora, saluda a SunHee por mi ¿sí?

— No te preocupes, ve con cuidado. —MinHo se paró para saludarla con un abrazo, ella se fue y luego se sentó.

MinHo tomó su móvil no sin antes revisar donde estaba su hija, la encontró en el arenero junto a otros niños, al parecer ella ya se había hecho amigos. Sonrió y fue a sus mensajes, sorprendiéndose al encontrar uno con el nombre de TaeMin ¿tal vez la cita del sábado seria cancelada?

**Hola, MinHo. Gracias por la compañía de hoy, quedé fascinado con la casa y fue agradable el almuerzo tardío, nos vemos el sábado.**

Se tuvo que morder el labio para evitar sonreír como un estúpido, TaeMin no tenía nada que agradecer, era el trabajo de MinHo atender a sus clientes y que estos se sintieran cómodos, claro que no negaría que quería específicamente que TaeMin se sintiera cómodo con él. Releyó el mensaje sin saber muy bien que responder, primero porque no esperaba un mensaje de TaeMin, segundo porque era un idiota cuando se trataba de hombres.

**Hey, TaeMin. No fue nada, que pases una buena tarde y nos vemos el sábado.**

Leyó tres veces el mensaje antes de enviarlo, las palabras eran profesionales y no mostraban el interés personal que MinHo tenía en él. Se dio una palmadita mental en la espalda felicitándose. 

— ¡Papá!

SunHee llegó corriendo hasta él, de un salto se subió a su regazo haciendo que casi tirara el móvil al suelo. Por suerte lo tomó a tiempo antes de que cayera. Miró a su pequeña que tenía su preciosa carita llena de suciedad, sonrió y sin importarle demasiado estampo un beso en una regordeta mejilla que la hizo chillar.

— ¡Papá! ¿Dónde fue la tía krystal?

— Se tuvo que ir pero aquí estoy yo ¿acaso no estás feliz de verme?

— ¡Sí, te extrañaba!

Su hija se paró a su lado y envolvió los brazos en su cuello en un abrazo, MinHo la rodeo envolviendo los brazos alrededor del pequeño cuerpo apretándola contra él.

— ¿Vamos a casa? Debes darte un baño.

— ¿Podemos comer pizza?

— ¿Pizza? Bueno, pizza será.

Depósito a SunHee en el suelo, ella agarró su pequeña mochila escolar colgándosela detrás de la espalda, se acomodó los cabellos revueltos y sacudió sus ropas. MinHo de su bolsillo sacó un pañuelo entregándoselo, ella lo tomó y lo miró sin comprender, le dijo que debía limpiarse el rostro, ella así lo hizo y le dio la mano.

Una hora más tarde, gracias al escandaloso tráfico de la hora pico, MinHo abría la puerta de su departamento con los hombros pesados. SunHee pasó a través de él corriendo por la sala, dejó la mochila en el sofá y salió disparada al cuarto de baño. MinHo dejó su maletín de trabajo sobre la mesa del comedor quitándose los zapatos y los calcetines. Después de largas horas metidos en ellos era gratificante estar descalzo.

— ¡Papá, no pudo abrir el agua!

— ¡Ahí voy! —Desabrochando los puños de la camisa se dirigió al baño donde se encontró con su pequeña envuelta en una toalla—. Recuerda que no debes llenar tanto la bañadera.

— Sí, papi. —Ella río arrodillándose a buscar sus sales marinas del mueble donde guardaban los productos higiénicos.

Abrió los grifos templando el agua y colocando el tapón en el desagüe, a SunHee le gustaba darse baños con la bañera llena, ella estaba en edad de bañarse por su cuenta, aunque siempre la ayudaba cuando se trataba de enjabonarse el cabello. Pero en el último tiempo, ella quería hacerlo por sí misma, MinHo la dejaba, si su hija quería ser independiente ¿Quién era él para detenerla? La ayudó a colocarse en la bañera y vertió las sales marines de color rosa. Le acercó los productos de higiene y espero hasta que decidió que la cantidad de agua era la adecuada para ella.

— Ten cuidado, estaré en la sala.

Depositó un beso en sus cabellos castaños y salió del baño a su habitación. En ella se cambió por unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta blanca. Se quedó descalzo, le gustaba pasearse con los pies al aire en su casa, depositó la ropa del día en la bolsa de ropa sucia y suspiró yendo a la cocina donde se prepararía un té.

Los hombros le pesaba y su cuerpo estaba cansado. En cualquier otro momento si hubiera estado solo estaba seguro que se hubiera echado en el sillón a dormir, pero tenía a una pequeña a la que alimentar, así que tomó el teléfono marcando el número de la pizzería de la que tanto SunHee con él eran fan. Encargó una grande de doble queso y eso era todo. Mientras esperaba que el agua del té entrara en ebullición tomó el maletín de la mesa del comedor sacando los papeles y el portafolio dejándolo a un lado. Su teléfono sonó alertándolo de un mensaje, lo tomo e instantáneamente sonrió al leer el remitente.

Era una respuesta de TaeMin con un simple emoji de un guiño y una carita sonriente ¿Qué significaba aquello? MinHo no lo sabía, solo era consciente del revoloteo de su estómago y la estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. No respondió ya que no sabía que más podría decir. Parecía más bien el final de la corta conversación y al parecer a TaeMin le gustaba tener la última palabra.

La tetera empezó a silbar avisando que el agua estaba lista, SunHee gritó desde el baño llamándolo. MinHo suspiró, tenía una niña a la que cuidar. De todos modos cuando apago el fuego y se dirigió al baño, él mantenía la sonrisa de idiota en el rostro. 


End file.
